Packet-based networks, in particular, Voice Over IP (VOIP) networks, are rapidly emerging as a viable alternative to traditional telephony (that is, circuit switched networks). VOIP is viewed as an attractive option for voice transport in that it allows live voice conversations to be integrated with existing IP data and image applications. To be a truly competitive alternative, VOIP must emulate the performance of traditional telephony and do so using a protocol that was optimized for data traffic. The characteristics of data traffic are quite different from those of voice traffic, however.
Unlike data traffic, voice traffic is extremely intolerant of delay and delay variation (or “jitter”), as well as packet loss. Much work has been done in the area of packet delivery to provide end-to-end Quality of Service (QoS). Service level agreements (SLAs) for VOIP, like those for conventional data IP networks, therefore tend to be based on conventional data network metrics, that is, guaranteed service levels are expressed solely in terms of packet level performance, e.g., packet loss, delay, jitter.
Another important aspect of voice communications quality that is not reflected in the data network metrics, however, relates to the sound of a voice call from the perspective of the listener. Standardized techniques exist for measuring this aspect of voice quality. Typically, to support voice communications, VOIP networks encode the audio and format the encoded audio into packets for transport using an IP protocol. Consequently, the results of these voice quality tests are greatly affected by choice of coding techniques.
One approach utilizes a standardized ranking system called the Mean Opinion Score (MOS). The MOS system uses a five-point scale: excellent (5); good (4); fair (3); poor (2); and bad (1) wherein a level of quality indicated by a score of 4 is considered to be comparable to “toll quality”.